The present disclosure relates to a vehicular high-voltage wire and a wire harness.
Conventionally, as shown in JP 2016-63557A for example, a vehicle such as a hybrid car or an electric automobile includes a motor serving as a power source for propelling the vehicle, an inverter connected to the motor, and a high-voltage battery that supplies electrical power to the inverter. The inverter and the high-voltage battery are connected to each other by a wire harness that includes two high-voltage wires, namely a positive and a negative high-voltage wire.